


拯救笔友珉晟

by CrispY0w0



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispY0w0/pseuds/CrispY0w0
Relationships: Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/diem | Bae Min-Seong
Kudos: 2





	拯救笔友珉晟

乌格努努拉的车上系了一枚铃铛，发出“叮铃，叮铃”的清脆声音。在这个大家伙把车拉到李在爀的帐篷附近时，青年也刚好闻声而出。  
这是从北边来的商队，一年才到来一次，给南方大草原上的部落带来北方的货物，随后他们会启程向北，将南方的货物带往北方。  
从北方来的车有厚厚的车篷和车帘，李在爀掀开车帘，往车里望了望。因为李在爀住得偏僻的缘故，这里面的东西已经不多了，没什么值得买的。“什么嘛，今年根本什么东西都没有嘛。”他小声抱怨，而驾驶乌格努努的人讪笑着回答：“抱歉啊在爀先生，今年的确物品有点少。”  
就在李在爀打算放下帘子打算回去的时候，在角落里的一个物什动了一下，发出疼痛的呻吟。李在爀有点好奇，遂爬上车内观视那东西的情况。  
那东西过着厚厚的黑色毯子，只有银色的羽毛露在外面。李在爀也有一根银色的羽毛，在吉亚人里这是相当罕见的色彩，这跟羽毛属于他远方的笔友。  
靠近了，李在爀才发现，那个东西其实是是一个人，裹在黑毯子里，微弱地呼吸着。他掀开黑毯子，看到的是一头漂亮的银色头羽，还有一张苍白的脸。  
“为什么车里有个人？”李在爀敲敲车蓬，问到。“啊，那是我们从半路上救下来的，他是有翼的吉亚人。你知道北方那边怎么对待这些可怜的家伙的。所以在他逃出家的路上，我们救了他。在南方，他至少能活到翅膀成长完成。”  
“那现在你们打算怎么办？你们应该快往北方了吧？难道要把他带回北方去？”  
“说实话……我不知道。我们本来是想把他交给南方愿意收留他的人的，但是没那么顺利。”  
李在爀打量着那个人。他赤裸着上半身，有银色的头羽，高挺的鼻梁，因为发烧而泛着粉红的耳廓。他应该已经成年，节骨分明的手紧紧地抓着毯子。  
“把他交给我吧，我会照顾他。”鬼使神差地，李在爀说道。  
“这……”驾车的人有些为难“在爀先生，没问题吗？”  
“没问题的”  
李在爀想把躺在车上的青年抱起来，可惜力气不够，只能让他支撑起上半身。而那个银头羽的青年也一点都不配合，一个劲地往李在爀的怀里钻。最后青年把头搭在李在爀的肩膀上，双手环住李在爀的腰，嘟囔了几声就继续睡去了。  
等到李在爀把这个身高比他还高的人从车上拖下来的时候，天色已晚。驾车的人这才注意到李在爀的困难，帮他把人搬进了帐篷里。  
银色头羽的青年睡得迷迷糊糊的，在李在爀的床上蜷缩成一团。李在爀摸了摸他背上的肉瘤，估计他已经出现这种症状五个月了。  
有翼的吉亚人并非天生有翼。在他们十八十九岁的时候，有翼的吉亚人会突然感到背后疼痛，长出肉瘤，接着开始断断续续地发烧。这种状况一般需要持续一年。一年之后他们的翅膀就会完全成型，全身的骨骼也会变得中空，小腿上会长出便于导向的羽毛。  
李在爀即将离开床边的时候银头羽青年拉住了他。明明还在昏睡，那个无名的人却对李在爀有一种近乎于本能的依恋感。这使得李在爀回身，轻轻抚摸青年滚烫的额头，低声道：“我去给你做点东西吃，所以放开吧。”床上的人得到了安抚，才慢慢地把手放开。  
青年的名字叫裴珉晟。  
李在爀是在他清醒的时候问的。他的症状发作的时间也和李在爀预估的差不多，大约在五个月前。清醒时候的裴珉晟食量大得惊人，有时候能吃掉五六碗面条。  
尽管大多数时候裴珉晟在睡觉，但是偶尔他也有清醒的时候。这种时候的他会向李在爀聊起他的过去。  
“我以前有一个笔友。他的翎毛和你的颜色一样。”裴珉晟嚼着年糕，声音有点含糊不清。“那时候我还很小，给他写信大概半个月就能收到回信，信上会附他的翎毛或者头羽，黑色里面夹着一点点橙色的羽毛。”  
李在爀想起了自己的银红色翎毛，有一些答案呼之欲出，他怔怔地看着裴珉晟，以至于接下来对方所说的事情他一句也没听进去。  
原来我们这么早就认识了。李在爀有点惊喜，有点激动。却又不如他所预想的那样惊喜，那样激动。大抵是他一人举目无亲地来到南方，在对所有的事情都已经习惯用一副坚强同时看似冷漠的态度应对之后，故人似乎也没那么惊喜了。  
但是这终归是好事，李在爀记得裴珉晟是个有趣的人。幼时通信的记忆已经模糊，但是他依旧能辨认出等待信件时的焦躁和接到信件时候的趣味。  
所以在离开北方的那一年里，李在爀只带走了一支最漂亮的银红色翎羽。  
思绪渐渐飘远，回到他离开北方的那一年。纷飞的大雪，冰冷的雪地，疼痛的脊背和高热的身躯。李在爀突然有些庆幸，裴珉晟离开北方的时候应该是夏季，那时候的北方不会飘着漫天大雪。  
“哥！在爀哥！在爀先生！”裴珉晟的叫声把他拉回现实。银色头羽的青年嬉笑着：“哥想什么想得那么入神呢，莫非是有了喜欢的人？”  
李在爀把脸扭开：“什么啊？你小子就会乱想。”  
晚上的时候，李在爀躺在裴珉晟旁边。那小子侧卧着，背对着李在爀。李在爀能看到他背上未成型的翅膀，还有线条柔韧的腰。要不要告诉他真相呢？李在爀不知道，他把头伸到咫尺之于裴珉晟的地方，缓慢地进入梦乡。  
时间过得飞快，在早春时节，裴珉晟的翅膀就已经长出了骨骼和肌肉，他已经不再发烧。李在爀几乎确定他距离翅膀成型只差最后一步。  
而这时候，飞人的新成员已经不满于待在帐篷里了。摆脱了发烧等不适的症状的裴珉晟活力惊人，他开始求李在爀让他出门。彼时他身躯轻盈，肩胛骨下的无羽翅也显得生机蓬勃，薄薄的皮肉下能看见血管细微的搏动。他说：“哎呀哥，我实在不想待在家里了，我现在已经没有任何问题啦。”他说：“现在应该已经春天了吧，我还没见过南方的春天呢。”他说：“哥，把握当下啊，这可是我到南方的第一个春天呢。”  
李在爀最后还是没能说服裴珉晟待在帐篷里。最后，一天的晚上他把裴珉晟按上轮椅，披上一件黑色的袍子，带他去晚间集会。  
裴珉晟一开始还不乐意坐轮椅，但在后来意识到自己已经变得疏松多孔的骨骼和新生的肌肉群实在无法支撑自己长时间的行走，最后放弃了。  
南方的早春虽有料峭，但是在宽厚的黑色长袍足以御寒。木质轮椅咔咔作响，远方的人群喧闹朦胧。  
今天的晚间集会有剧团来此表演，剧目是在所有南方吉亚人里耳熟能详的的一部——《侵越》。这个戏剧讲述的是一个年轻的飞人在翅膀长成之后飞跃了牺牲的悬崖，这位年轻的飞人与他的爱人约定在某处密会，并飞到约定的地点去见她；但她在无意之中将这个秘密泄露给另一个追求者，这个第三者就在密会之处静静地潜伏着。当这对恋人拥抱在一起的时候，他掷出长矛杀死了飞人。少女拔出她的匕首，杀掉了那个杀人犯，然后，在与垂死的飞人互道永别之后，她将匕首刺入了自己的胸膛。  
这部剧虽然俗套，但是李在爀依旧不愿让裴珉晟看到。而裴珉晟似乎并没有因为这部悲剧的主角是飞人而产生不安或者过多的联想。  
在剧情攀上最高潮的时候，裴珉晟发现站在轮椅边的李在爀在微微地发着抖。剧中的少女伏在她爱人的尸体上，唱腔哀婉而凄厉，字字泣血，煽情到位。她的眼睛里甚至流出了血泪，仿佛被荆棘刺穿胸膛的鸟儿死前的哀啼。她唱：“我的爱人，我生命中的太阳，我的光，为什么你要离我而去？”她唱：“你把我的心带走了，我的心脏从此不会再跳动，生与死于我，已无分别。”她唱“我的爱人，请不要走得太快，我将追上你，不再分离。”  
裴珉晟拉住李在爀颤抖的手。  
在剧中少女泣出最高音的时候，裴珉晟勉力站起来，掰过李在爀的头，吻住了他。  
裴珉晟能看到他颤抖的睫毛，闻到他头羽之间脂肪微弱的苦味。他的手捧着李在爀的脸，轻轻地摩挲着。  
“没事的”一吻方毕，台上的歌声渐渐微弱，终至空无“这种事情不会发生在我们身上。”他的额头抵着他的，两人呼吸交换，鼻尖凑到了一起。  
今晚注定不眠。裴珉晟吻着李在爀的翅膀根部，然后顺着他瘦削的脊梁一路向下。然后温柔地进入了他。他的羽尖在高潮的时候展开，在月光下纤毫分明。  
两个月之后，李在爀告诉裴珉晟自己要出一趟远门。“等我回来之后，我们就离开这个地方”彼时裴珉晟的羽毛已经几乎全部长出，鲜红之中夹杂着一些黄色，绚丽夺目。“我们可以往更南边的地方飞去，或者去寻找其他的飞人。”李在爀亲了亲裴珉晟的眼角“我一周之后会回来。”  
乌格努努拉着的车把李在爀载走了。  
而事情，往往会往最糟糕的方向发展。  
乌格努努载着李在爀回来的时候，路过了牺牲的悬崖。李在爀的心突然悬了起来，他有不安的预感。牺牲的悬崖上已经很久没有燃起过烟雾了，而现在，他能看到，那上面烟雾袅袅，年轻的飞人即将殒命。  
李在爀奔跑起来，黑色的长袍猎猎飞扬。他看到了被绑在木桩上的那一抹银红。吸入了过多迷幻烟雾的人群簇拥着他朝悬崖的最高处前进，手里的长矛闪着寒光。他看到裴珉晟歪着头，迷幻烟雾让他神志不清。  
裴珉晟到达了悬崖的最高处，祭司向他低语：“张开翅膀吧，张开你的翅膀吧。”人群之中也发出怂恿的声音，他们说：“张开翅膀吧，张开你的翅膀。”  
李在爀见到裴珉晟双翼张开，展翅欲飞，正午的阳光透过他的羽间照耀着人群。赤色的光芒笼罩，灾厄即将降临。  
然后，裴珉晟掉下了悬崖。  
年轻的飞人还一次都没飞过，翅膀只会毫无章法地抽动。风自他的羽间穿过，而重力拖着他堕入无间。人群沸腾了起来，长矛如雨倾泻而下。  
而这时候，人群中有黑色的身影窜出，顺着悬崖峭壁扶摇而下。山风载着李在爀的羽翼，让他急速下坠，下坠。  
人群的喧闹声远去，悬崖远去，天空远去，阳光远去，所有的光亮都远去。李在爀听到了一个女声唱到：“我的爱人，我生命中的太阳，我的光，为什么你要离我而去？”她唱：“你把我的心带走了，我的心脏从此不会再跳动，生与死于我，已无分别。”她唱“我的爱人，请不要走得太快，我将追上你，不再分离。”  
他想到悬崖下那些年轻的坟墓，由石块垒成。他曾经来到悬崖下看望那些不幸的人。石块垒成的坟墓上有怎么也抹不去的黑色血迹，青苔格外茂盛。  
他还没有告诉裴珉晟，我们很早就认识了，你的翎羽是我唯一从北方带走的东西。  
长矛扎到了李在爀的翅膀上，稍稍一动就疼痛难忍。他也能看见长矛扎到了裴珉晟的身上。他羽翼上的黄色暗纹已经被血濡湿。但是李在爀接住了他。  
裴珉晟太重了，以前李在爀就抱不动他，更何况现在。李在爀为了接住他被狠狠地撞了一下，一呼一吸之间都是血腥味。他只能拉着裴珉晟缓慢下降，而不能飞走。但是他知道，如果不能飞离这里，第二波长矛即将降落。  
裴珉晟似乎是意识清醒了一点，他看到拉着他努力向上飞的李在爀，突然无力地笑了一下：  
“哥，你来了，我好怕你来，也好怕你不来。”  
“别说话了，张开你的翅膀，不然我们都得死在这。”李在爀的语气甚至有一些恶狠狠“往下慢慢挥。”  
一开始这样的动作并不奏效，甚至因为裴珉晟乱动而掉落得更快了，但是后来，李在爀能感觉自己拉着的人越来越轻，最后甚至拉着他向上。  
在第二波长矛落下之前，人群看到一红一黑两色的羽翼飞到了悬崖上方。他们飞得是那么高，连长矛也不能企及。  
最终，这两个身影朝着太阳飞去，消失在了阳光里。


End file.
